


Better Now That I'm With You

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Chief of Police Son, M/M, Preachers Son, Religion talk, Sexual Content, i suck at tagging things, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the son of the Preacher and Harry is the son of the Chief Of Police; You'd expect them to both be straight and well behaved, however, you'd be surprised that they're <i>not</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Now That I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING** : This is just a short little fic that came to my mind three very late nights ago and it's such shit that I'm second guessing on posting it.
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone or anything about religion, I swear, it's just fiction. Nothing in this is true, I do not own the boys in any way. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about it, I might post something later on in the week that will explain some things that were left unanswered. Anyway, no more spoilers.. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading!

**********

"Are you going to invite Harry?" Zayn, Louis' best friend, from across the table asks. "Since you're, you know, fucking him?"

Louis looks away from the darker boy to look over at Harry's table; It's easy to spot him with those curls. It's a bit ridiculous, how long he's grown his hair, - So long, in fact that he has to wear them back with a hairband -, and also how broad his shoulders are for his slim waist. Louis watches as Harry's head throws back and a loud laugh escapes his lips and Louis licks his own before looking back at Zayn. 

Zayn's thick black hair is tucked behind a beanie because he was too lazy to do it this morning and he was actually wearing his glasses for once, his light caramel eyes shinning behind them and he was even sporting a grey hoodie but still managed to look like a fucking model. Louis was a bit jealous. "Of course, I will. But you have to invite Liam."

"What?" Zayn splutters, milk sloshing down his chin. "No. _No_."

Louis gives him a look, handing him his used napkin from his lap and then looking back at Harry's table; He's surprised to see Harry already looking at him and when they make eye contact, Harry winks at him. Of course, Louis bites his lip back, raising an eyebrow. It's not like they're secretive, really, it's just - Being the Preachers son and the Chief of Polices' son, it wouldn't really be wise to just flaunt their homosexuality around. 

No one really knew about their special relationship, apart from Zayn, Liam and Niall anyway.

"Why not?" Louis asks when Harry looks away with a grin, his dimple poking out on his cheek. Those damn dimples, Louis sighs dreamily. Bastard. "He'd say yes. Like right there. No hesitation."

"I don't even know if he's gay," Zayn moans, burying his face into his hands. "Like, I can't just -"

"Zayn," Louis rolls his eyes, kicking him underneath the table. "Don't be a pussy. Just ask him, if he says yes, great! If he says no, then fuck him and I'll get you plastered."

"Yeah?" 

"Of course." Louis holds out his pinky, which Zayn hesitantly takes. "He'll say yes though."

**********

"So," Louis places his palms flat on Harry's desk, pushing his chest forward a little. "You're coming to my party right?"

Harry looks up from where he's (what Louis assumes) writing a new verse in his song notebook. He clicks his pen and places it between his teeth, leaning forward with a smirk. "Do you _want_ me to come?"

"Don't be a twat," Louis grins back, slapping his arm lightly. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Where will Father Mark be?"

Louis rolls his eyes, a light blush fainting his cheekbones. He hates - especially Harry - when people call his father _father_ in front of him. It just reminds him that he's supposed to be some good boy who wears sweater vests and are supposed to be hella fucking straight instead of hella fucking gay aka Louis Tomlinson, who wears v necks and tight jeans and has tattoos covering his body. "He's out of town for business -"

"You mean, helping and 'healing' some sick old lady." 

"No." Louis says stubbornly, jutting out his chin and staring down at the younger boy. His green eyes are staring back into Louis' very own blue ones, eyes sparkling with mirth. "He's out of town.... For business."

"Right," Harry says, eyebrows raising a bit and a flirtatious smile pops on those sinful pink lips. "Dad's working on a case, so maybe I'll be able to swing by."

"You better," Louis lightly threatens, his stomach flipping at the fact that it came out a lot lower than it was supposed to. He hopes Harry doesn't quite literally take it as a threat, because that was not Louis' intentions at all. _Oh Jesus Christ, I mean, oh goodness gracious,_ Louis thinks, cringing slightly. He's been trying to stop taking God's name in vain ever since Mark slapped over it a few weeks ago.

"Yeah?" Harry's pupils grow a little darker and Louis gulps, he knows that look, he's seen it many times; He's seen it in supply closets, in his bed, in Harry's bed, in his car, in the bathroom of the church (Louis cries about that sometimes, begging God for forgiveness sometimes), he's even seen it in the shower. Harry and himself have a lot of sex, now that Louis thinks about it. And they're not even dating. "Or what?"

Louis bites his lip to stop a grin from spreading as he pushes more on his hands, his lips brush Harry's ear even though there are some curls brushing against it, tickling his chin. "Or I won't let you fuck me until I see stars. I'll make you beg for it." He murmurs lowly, breathing lightly on his earlobe.

Louis pulls away then, flushing as he turns on his heels and finally takes his seat beside the boy. Harry hasn't said anything since and Louis fidgets in his seat, sneaking a glance in his direction. He's surprised when he sees Harry's mouth agape, still frozen and blushing a dark red and when Louis' eyes trail down he notices that his jeans are a lot bigger than they were before he walked into the classroom.

He's grinning when the teacher pulls the classes attention to the front.

**********

"I can't believe Liam said yes!" Zayn exclaims a few days later, Louis and Niall walking in tow.

Niall claps him on the back and grins and Louis makes a noise of approval. He's happy for Zayn, really he is, it's just - It's just that Harry's talking to some new girl named Holland who wears tight skirts and crop tops and wears the tackiest pink lipstick Louis' ever seen. And it's even worse because Harry hasn't talked to him in _three days_ and that's like some new record because in the last year they have at least texted each other _once_ everyday. 

Also, with Louis' party coming later tonight, he hopes Harry doesn't invite her.

Louis clutches his book bag closer to him as the three of them cross the street; They were on their way to Niall's brothers house, because Greg is over twenty-one and he can buy beer for the party, - Louis makes a mental note to thank Niall _and_ Greg later -, and to get snacks and cups and all of the necessities for the party. 

Niall bumps his shoulder, his smile radiant as he looks down at the shorter boy. Louis holds back rolling his eyes, he was the eldest out of the five and yet he still gets looked down on. "You alright, bud?"

"Perfect." Louis mumbles sarcastically and ignores the way Zayn and Niall shoot each other confused looks behind his head. He's supposed to be home and taking a shower, cleaning up for Mass tonight, but he's _really_ not in the mood. But if he doesn't, Mark will probably find a way to punish him.

Louis gulps and stops dead in his tracks, looking between the boys. "Look," He exhales heavily. "I forgot about Mass tonight and I have to go or Mark will kill me - Like, literally. So, I'll give you the money can you just buy -?"

"Of course, Lou." Zayn nods, understanding. He always understands even when Louis doesn't say anything - It's probably why Louis is a lot closer to Zayn than he is Niall, although Niall has his perks that overpower Zayn's own too, it's a perfect balance. Louis is lucky to have them in his life. 

He fishes the money out of his pocket and hands it into Zayn's waiting hands, gives them both a hug and then he's running around the corner. He trusts them to get the right booze, they both know that Louis' favorite whiskey is Jack Daniels. He trusts that they won't fuck it up.

His house is about two blocks away from Greg's, so he pushes his legs a little faster.

Sometimes he is a little jealous of Zayn and Niall, because Zayn doesn't even go to church and Niall only has to go on Sundays. But being the Preachers son you kind of have to go, like, all the time.

When he reaches his home, he opens and slams the screen door to make his presence known and kicks off his shoes and tosses his book bag on the table by the door.

Mark is in the kitchen wearing his cassock already and Louis clears his throat, grabbing a water bottle. "You're late."

"I'll meet you there," Louis shrugs, wiping sweat with the back of his hand off his forehead. "I got held up after school. No big deal."

"It is," Mark chides, combing his thick brown hair behind his ears. "I don't approve of this behavior Louis and neither does God. He taught to respect your elders -"

"Right." Louis interrupts, clapping his hands together and walking towards the bathroom. He sighs when he hears Mark follow him. "Can I help you? I thought God had some rule against males being in the same room or something, right? Personally, I think it's a stupid sin -"

It happens in a blink of an eye and when it does - Louis recoils at the touch. Mark had slapped him across the face, leaving his skin tingling and red. Louis swallows down a handful of profanities, knowing it'd only get worse if he continued to talk. He wasn't really in the mood for it either.

"Don't speak like that in my home."

"Yessir." Louis whispers, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He wants to scream at him, tell him it's all his fault that his mother, Jay, left them when he was only four. That it was his fault for _everything_ horrible that happened in his life, for all of the judgement stares, for the whispers. 

He hates Mark most days. 

"I'll meet you at church, okay?" He hates the way his voice cracks, hates how tears begin to form in his eyes but Mark simply turns around and is out the door before Louis can say anything else.

Louis strips bare and gets into the shower, sobbing into his fist.

**********

At Mass, Louis keeps his head down and sits in his normal spot on the very far left side in the very back. 

Harry brought Holland tonight.

Louis tries not to cry again.

**********

"I'm so sorry, Louis." Mark says quietly when he finds Louis curled into a ball later that evening. "I have prayed for you to forgive me, I love you."

Louis simply nods, his head loose on his shoulders. Part of him is considering to cancel the party tonight and another part of him wants to get really fucking drunk and forget today even exists.

Mark is quiet for a moment, obvious that he's contemplating saying something else, but instead, he gives Louis a pat on the shoulder and says, "I'll be back Sunday morning. I left money for food on the kitchen counter and don't forget to take out the trash, please. Love you."

"Thank you. I will." Louis mumbles, because, well, that's how he was raised. To always be polite and trust God.

**********

"I'm here to get fucking smashed!", is Niall's greeting when he opens the door to Louis' house.

Louis changed into his best red jeans, the ones that made his ass look big, and a black v neck that showed off his collarbone and arm tattoos. His hair was styled into a lazy spiky quiff and he wore his favorite blue socks. Louis chuckles and hits his shoulder with his fist, blinking when a crowd of people follow in behind him. Niall was very friendly, a loud bubbly boy that loved to curse and tell amazing jokes. So he pretty much knew everybody.

Zayn came in shortly after, Liam's hand in his own and Louis raises his eyebrows. "Sooo," He drags out the word and both boys blush as they walk through the house. "You two a couple now or -?"

"Is that vodka?" Liam grins, clearly avoiding an awkward question. Louis shoots Zayn a look and he shrugs, grinning, completely oblivious and so in love that it actually _hurts_ Louis to look at. 

Liam doesn't even drink.

Someone (Louis thinks it's his friend Stan) shoves a blue cup into Louis' hands and he shrugs, gulping the remains of it. 

Strawberry vodka? Louis hums in approval as he roams over to the living room where his sound system is set up. He made a playlist a few days ago with over a thousand songs, just for this party. He turns his iPod on and turns it at it's highest volume. 

The crowd that's surrounding his house now yells and hollers in excitement, causing Louis to grin and lazily dance along to the music.

Almost an hour later, Louis is playing beer pong deep into his home when someone grabs his waist and pulls him in to a backwards hug. "You look so good."

He's drunk and a bit confused, but he could recognize that slow drawl from anywhere. He lets Greg play for him and he turns around in Harry's arm, raising his eyebrows. He's too drunk, he knows, because he shouts, "Where's Holly? Hollvert? Hollaid? Holland? Holland!"

"Holland?" Harry chuckles, looking a bit tipsy himself. Louis knows this because his eyes are bloodshot, causing his eyes to look a lot more blue than green. "Probably back at College, I suppose."

"College?" Louis feels his eyes bulge out of his head. "A college girl? Wait why was she at our school then?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "She was there volunteering, remember? You're father set it up, Lou. She was there trying to recruit seniors to go to Holy Cross."

Louis shrugs, relief coursing through his veins when he realizes Harry doesn't have a thing for tight skirts and pink tacky lipstick after all. He sways forward, giggling when Harry's massive hands reach out to steady him. "Strong Haz," He slurs. "Strong baby."

"You're wasted, babe."

"Tell me'a'bout it." Louis hiccups, smirking.

"You alright then, Lou?" Harry's eyebrows come together then, pressing his palm to his cheek and tilting Louis' head up to force him to look at him. Louis does, of course he does, and immediately wishes he didn't. 

Harry looks so _fucking sexy_ like this - pink cheeks and red-bitten lips and a loose white tee that shows off his chest tattoos and Louis licks his lips. 

"I want you to fuck me," He slurs in Harry's ear, giggling again when the hands tighten around his waist. "Please? Please, I want you so bad."

Harry's breath hitches in his throat, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist and pulling him in closer. "You sure, babe? You're a little too drunk right now."

"Haz," Louis frowns, tugging one of Harry's curls. "Take me to my room."

"Okay, Louis." Harry whispers, the noise getting drowned beneath the loud music. He pulls away from the smaller boy and grabs his hand, entangling their fingers. 

Louis follows him upstairs, swaying on his feet and letting his eyes bounce around the house before their landing on Zayn's very own. He gives him a look, well he thinks he does, because Zayn simply raises an eyebrow and nods. 

Hopefully Zayn will control everything if it gets too out of hand. Hopefully. 

Louis trips on the door frame when Harry drags him into his room, causing him to fall into Harry's embrace and giggling when Harry huffs out loud. The curly-haired boy reaches behind Louis and shuts the door. 

It's quiet for a few moments, save for the fact that the music downstairs is traveling upstairs and his heartbeat is in his ears and Harry's breath is coming out into little puffs of air. Louis placed his hands around Harry's shoulders to stop him from spinning. "Hi."

"Tell me what's wrong," Harry murmurs, his thumb brushing along Louis' bottom lip. "You're acting weird."

Louis doesn't say anything, scowl evident on his face. He was always a good liar, even when he was shit faced. Kind of. "Nothing." 

"Louis."

"Harry."

" _Louis, please._ Tell me what has you upset." Harry begs, his green eyes sparkling because of the street lamp outside of Louis' window. Louis can barely make the outline of Harry's jawline, let alone his face - But his _eyes_. 

Louis gulps and shakes his head, he's not supposed to be feeling this way about another boy. He isn't even supposed to be touching another boy like this; It's a sin. 

An abomination to his father. _His father_ , shit - Louis looks up at Harry then, looks at the way his eyes are filled with worry. 

He doesn't realize he does it, doesn't realize he surges forward and lands his lips on Harry's own, tugging at the back of his neck and pulling him forward. 

He nibbles on Harry's bottom lip as Harry pushes him against the door, hand on his waist and so very _warm_ and the other one tangling into his hair. 

Harry kisses back, of course he does, but when he cautiously presses his tongue against Louis' teeth, Louis is gone for. He opens his mouth a little wider and Harry presses him further against the wall, slotting himself between Louis' legs. 

Harry swirls his tongue around Louis' own, a soft moan escaping the back of his throat, and Louis rubs the side of Harry's back. 

When Harry pulls away to suck a mark on Louis' lower neck, Louis tilts his head to the side and makes a quiet appreciative noise. "Fuck me." He says quietly. Harry's hands find Louis' waist again. "Please."

"After you tell me what's wrong." Harry breathes against Louis' neck, lips brushing the skin there. Louis shivers against the touch, eyelids fluttering shut. "You don't beg... You're Louis Tomlinson."

Louis giggles at that, feeling a lot less drunk and a lot more horny, and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. "I just want you to fuck me, okay? Don't worry about it."

"I'll always worry about you..." Harry breathes.

And it's like - _They're not even dating._

Louis breathes out a little harshly through his nose, pulling away and tugging down his jeans and waddling over to his queen sized bed. He can already feel a headache start to form, feels the way the floor shakes because of the music and doesn't look up until he's flat on his back. 

Harry's eyebrows are dipped in the middle, the corner of his lip turned down. "Lou?"

"What about Holland?" Louis asks quietly and great, this wasn't supposed to happen, "Did you fuck her? Was her tight skirts and big boobs enough for you? You know, I'm not even supposed to be fucking you. Let alone having feelings for you - Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid. I'm just some stupid faggot boy who is an abomination to this whole goddamn world -"

"Hey, _hey_ ," Harry growls, crawling over him on the bed, his hands on either side of Louis' face. "Don't say that, okay?"

Louis' breathing seems to slow down, he hadn't realized he was breathing heavily now, but Harry's there. He almost always is. "It's true."

"It isn't." Harry whispers, pressing his thumb against Louis' chin. The way his curls fan over his cheeks make Louis' stomach churn. "I didn't do anything with Holland except talk about College. And dad made me show her around the high school and the town.. She's nothing, love."

Louis can't help the relief that drowns his body, making him breathe a little easier. He bites down on his lip to hold back a sob, closing his eyes shut. "Okay."

"Okay?" Harry murmurs, before leaning down to peck Louis on the lips one more time. "You okay, then?"

"I'm okay." Louis nods, before opening his eyes and swallowing. "I want you to fuck me."

"Louis," Harry chuckles, kissing the side of his face. "You're drunk, love. I can't take advantage of you like that -"

"Shut up!" Louis cackles and raises his hips to thrust against Harry's own. Harry bites his lip and looks at down at Louis again, but this time with lust dancing in his eyes. 

They're kissing again when Louis lets out a low teasing moan and Louis trails his fingers up underneath Harry's shirt before Harry pulls away and sits up on Louis' thighs, pulling off his shirt. 

Louis ogles him, mouth falling agape as he rubs Harry's thighs lightly. His butterfly tattoo in the middle of his stomach, just below his nipples, was glistening with sweat already. The two leaves on his hips are hidden behind his jeans but Louis _knows_ they're there. 

He's admired Harry's body for almost a year now, studied it from head to toe. He knows that Harry has four nipples, knows there are multiple little moles scattered across his body, knows that there's a dip between his two shoulders and his collarbone and shoulders are twice the size of his waist. 

When Harry finally shimmies out of his jeans, their already hard cocks rub against each other through their boxer briefs. Louis lets out a filthy moan, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. The younger boy pulls away again, but this time there is a certain intensity in his eyes. "Louis."

"Yeah?" Louis breathes out, looking up at him. His large hands trail down Louis' tummy, before he snaps his gaze back up, eyebrows twitching. Louis is about to ask what's wrong, why Harry is looking at him like that, but Harry interrupts before he gets the chance to; 

"I need the lube."

Louis smirks and reaches over on his nightstand, yanking open the drawer and tossing it next to Harry's thigh. The taller boy is still on him, eyes concentrated and tongue poking out of his lips as he coats his fingers with it. 

He breathes heavily through his nose when Harry rubs the tip of his finger on Louis' hole, gently easing his way in. He's teasing, Louis figures, because he's moving _slowly_ , Louis ruts his hips down quickly. Harry chuckles to himself quietly, pressing a light kiss on the inside of Louis' thigh. He pulls away again, but keeps his finger in, his eyebrows dipping together in frustration. "Goddamnit, no. Louis, listen -"

"What? What the fuck, Haz -?" Louis sits up on his elbows, panting quietly.

"I want you."

"... Okay...? Well, you're kind of _in me_ , so -"

"No, I mean." Harry shifts, causing his finger to go in deeper and Louis lets out a yelp, involuntarily grinding his hips down, so Harry inserts another digit. "I mean, like properly. I want you, all of you - All the time. I want you to be mine."

Louis stares at him for a moment, a blush forming on his cheeks as he lays there feeling exposed. His heart feels like it's about to explode if Harry says anything more, because he doesn't know how he feels - Well, he does, but he's too afraid to admit it. He can't love another boy, he can't even date another boy; How would this work out? 

He doesn't have much time to think about it because Harry's already going back to work, his hand that isn't inside him, brushing against the underside of Louis' cock, teasing, always teasing.

Harry kisses the inside of his thigh again, licking a thin stripe and causing Louis to let out another moan. He doesn't say anything else, simply just pulls his fingers out and replacing it with his cock, carefully lining his cock up to Louis' hole, before gently easing in. His breath hitches and Louis bites his bottom lip roughly to stop another moan leaving his lips, looking up at Harry with wide eyes.

"I love you," Harry whispers, his hand trailing down Louis' cheek. "You're so beautiful, Louis, I love you -"

Three things happen at once; Louis nearly has a heart attack because Harry's never said it to him before, _especially_ while he was inside Louis, secondly the noise downstairs turns into frantic yelling causing the music to die down and lastly; The door swings wide open, hitting the back of the wall with a loud thump.

Harry scrambles off Louis with a yelp, Louis letting out an embarrassingly loud squeak. "Harry Edward Styles."

And - Louis' life is over.

"Dad?"

"Is that - Louis? Father Mark's boy?"

Louis scrambles to cover himself with his comforter, eyes nearly bulging out of his head as Harry shamelessly pulls on his pants and his tee. Although he's blushing, he seems unbothered and Louis can't, for the life of him, figure out why. "Dad, what are you - What's going on?"

"There was a noise complaint." Robin squints, clicking his flashlight off and sighing. "I'm sorry Louis, I'm going to have to call your dad -"

"What?!" Louis exclaims, heart pounding in his ears. "Please don't, please, please I'll do anything, I promise, I swear, I -"

"Dad," Harry puts a hand on Louis' hand and Louis recoils at the touch, breathing deeply through his nose and moving off the bed to pulls his jeans on underneath the covers. He doesn't look over at Harry, tears already welling in his eyes. "Dad, come on. It's not like we were doing illegal drugs or anything -"

"This house reeks of booze, Harry." His father raises an eyebrow, mouth quirking down at the corner, just like Harry does sometimes. Louis' heart skips a beat when he realizes he noticed something so small. "You're seventeen; I'm almost positive that you are all under the age of twenty-one and I can't just brush this under the rug -"

"Do you have to tell my dad?" Louis begs, feeling like a small child who just got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. "I'm eighteen, I can take full responsibility, I swear -"

"It's not like that, Tommo, I'm sorry -"

"Get out."

"Lou," Harry whispers from beside him and tries to grab his hand again, but Louis shoves him away, screaming at the top of his lungs. " _I said get out!_ "

"Louis." Harry's voice breaks and Louis looks away, glaring down at his dirty rug and shakes a little when Harry gets up without another word but before he leaves the room, he stops in the doorway, his father already trudging down the steps, and bites his lip. "Remember what I said, okay? I'm sorry, babe. Please don't be mad at me, I can't stand it when you're mad -"

"I'm not mad at you," Louis assures, his voice shaking. "Just. Give me some space for a while, yeah?"

"Louis -"

"Space. Please, leave." He mumbles, falling on his back. His breath hitches in his throat when Harry slams the door behind him, eyes screwing shut tightly as he listens to the noise die down. He waits until he hears nothing, not even the music, before he gets up and throws on a random sweater he found on the floor. He slowly walks down the steps and realize he's alone.

He cleans up the mess quickly, scrubbing at the floor because someone spilled alcohol all over the carpet and once he realizes what fully happened, he curls in a ball and accidentally cries himself to sleep.

**********

Louis' dad comes home the next morning, because Officer Styles called him.

He slaps him awake.

Louis cries the whole day.

**********

Louis hasn't shown up to school for a week.

Harry chews on his thumbnail as he walks down the corridor, Liam's arm wrapped around his shoulder in an almost protective manner. 

Since the whole school knew of Louis, they definitely knew of his disappearance; It was quiet without him, there was no yelling down the hallways, no playful shoving and loud laughter - It was just, quiet. Too quiet and it made Harry twitchy. "You don't think it's a bit weird?"

"Father Mark must've thrown a fit," Liam sighed, squeezing his shoulder with his hand. "I don't know, my mom drove by his house the other day, she said no one was there."

"I told him I loved him, Li." Harry groans into his hands, scrubbing away the tears that threatened to fall. "He didn't even say it back, I -"

"Shh, I know." Liam does, he's heard it ever since the party ended, after Harry got in his dads cop car and drove off with an empty feeling in his chest. "He loves you back, I'm sure of it."

Harry doesn't say anything else because Zayn comes up and grabs Liam's hand, kissing him on the cheek and Harry ignores the way his heart sinks to his stomach. Liam automatically grins and presses his lips to the darker boys, and Harry has to force himself to look away.

Zayn pats Harry's shoulder, giving him a look that Harry's so used to these last few days. It basically means _I haven't heard from him yet, I'm sorry_. HE looks absolutely worried himself, bags under his eyes and pale as a ghost; And it's like, Harry knows Zayn and Niall are worried too, because well - Why wouldn't they be?

The night after the party, Harry called Louis' cell five times. Each time, it went straight to voicemail. He even later knocked on Louis' window, but got no answer on the other side. He'd considered just knocking on the front door a few days later, but he chickened out last minute because he was afraid of what would happen.

He runs a hand through his curls in frustration, biting his lip raw until he finally gets to his seat.

He opens his notebook as Liam and Zayn take their seats next to him, talking quietly amongst themselves; He's happy for them, happy that they've agreed to stop being ridiculous and finally managed to say one word to each other without stumbling over a decent sentence. 

He hears a few people shuffle behind him, but he ignores them, that is, until someone whispers. "Did you hear that he hooked up with _a guy_ at the party?"

"No way," He hears and he immediately recognizes the voices of Eleanor Calder and Perrie Edwards. "Isn't that, like, against his religion?"

"Well, he has a bunch of tattoos and curses a lot - You don't think he gives a crap, do you?" Eleanor asks incredulously. "Anyway, apparently someone told Mark and he had a shit storm, literally went AWOL. Like, he only told Father Bill that he was leaving and he didn't show up to yesterdays Mass."

Harry tenses suddenly, eyes widening as he realizes that his dad must've told him _everything._ He practically begged him not to and he promised he wouldn't, but - Did he?

"Who do you think he hooked up with?"

It's quiet for a few moments and Harry strains his ears to listen, but all he gets is a quieter whisper that he can't understand. 

He rolls his eyes and tries to focus on his work at hand.

**********

"You didn't tell Louis' dad about...." Harry pauses, making gestures with his hands. It's later in the new week and they were at the kitchen table eating some new pasta salad his dad wanted to try. "You know."

"About... You two fondling each others penises -?"

"Dad!"

"Well!" Robin chuckles, throwing his hands up in false surrender and rolling his eyes. "It's true, isn't it?"

" _No_ ," Harry snaps, lowering his voice, trying to muster up a good lie. "Absolutely not -"

"You're in love with him."

It catches Harry by surprise, so he sits there with his mouth open and wide eyes.

You see, when Harry came out to Robin, he simply grinned and gave him a hug and then asking him to go get a beer for him - Which, wasn't surprising. It was just.. Weird. He expected Robin to yell at him, or even give him a speech because of how religious Robin was, but nothing could come between the love he has for his son, no matter what he did or who he was.

Robin raises an eyebrow when Harry doesn't answer. "So, have you told him yet?"

"What? I - No - Yes - How did you -?"

"You gonna finish a sentence, boy?" Robin chuckles, stuffing a noodle into his mouth before shrugging. "Every time you invited him over you looked like a love sick puppy -"

"I did not!"

"That and you looked like you wanted him to lick you from head to toe." 

"Dad, can we _please_." Harry groans, before punching his plate with his fork. " _Anyway_. Did you tell his dad or not?"

"I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?" Robin sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry squints at him for a second, because he _knows_ something. Instead of pressing on the matter though, he simply finishes his food and puts his plate into the sink. He knows his dad wouldn't do such a thing, he trusts him, but. Why would he be hiding something from Harry? 

Harry hopes it's nothing too serious.

**********

At midnight, it'll be three weeks since Louis disappeared.

Harry begins to question everything, wonder why, wonder what happened, wonder if he'll ever come back. Every time he thinks about it, he thinks he might break down, might have a panic attack and just give up on everything.

Niall, Zayn and Liam all try to get him out to do something other than go to school and church, but Harry just _can't_ not knowing if Louis is okay.

It all started with just random hook ups at random times; It wasn't supposed to end up with Harry being helplessly in love with him and not knowing if Louis felt the same. He knew Louis probably couldn't and probably _wouldn't_ do anything other than keep him hidden - Keep him a dirty little secret because of his father.

It wasn't - He wasn't expecting the whole relationship deal like Liam and Zayn. He was expecting the same thing just with more hook ups and more romance, of course. 

But Louis' gone and Harry is hopelessly lost.

He doesn't know what to feel, dreading the fact that he wants to talk to the feathered haired boy but _can't_ , wants to know how he feels and if he feels the same way Harry does.

Harry was so in love with Louis that it _hurt_ ; He was in love with the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled too hard or laughed, he was in love with Louis' laugh and in love with the two dimples at the bottom of his spine and he was in love with the fact that Louis' feet always smelled when he took off his shoes because he never wore socks and he was in love with the way Louis folded up his jeans to show off his ankles, the way Louis' tummy showed through some of his shirts sometimes and loved the way Louis would pout when he wouldn't get his way.

Harry was so in love with Louis, he was gone. He was someone else when he thought about the older boy.

He flops on his back in frustration. It was almost three in the morning and he _still_ wasn't in bed. It's a Saturday night, granted, but he told everyone he wanted a early night in just to be by himself for a moment and they all backed off. But he just _couldn't_ fall asleep. 

His phone beeps beside his thigh and he contemplates on whether or not he should answer or just try to sleep some more.

It beeps again and he rolls his eyes as he unlocks his phone blindly, about to tell whoever it was to stop fucking texting him. However, when he sees Louis' name across the screen, he nearly breaks the bed with how fast he sits up.

_Lou:):_

_Haz, please meet me at our spot_

_Lou:):_

_Please!!!!!!! AND THANK U xxxxx :))))_

And that's all it says - No explanation, no warning, no nothing.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, but gets up nonetheless, changing into a fresh new outfit before he quietly escapes his way downstairs. Robin is off tonight, already safely sound asleep in his bed and Harry quickly and quietly slips out the door.

Their spot is right behind Harry's house, really, a small creek with trees surrounding the area and a little broken bench that Louis loves to sit on anyway. He slowly makes his way over, already spotting him.

And - He really tries to contain his tears.

Louis is wearing Harry's sweater, causing it to fall to his thighs and hang over his hands, his fringe swooping across his forehead and he just - He looks _so, so_ tired and _different_ that Harry just stands there for a moment. Louis walks over cautiously, tears falling down his cheeks before he finally roughly wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in and breathing into his neck.

Harry automatically wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him _closer and closer_ because he missed him, missed him so much it physically pains him. "What - Louis, what happened? Are you okay -?"

"Shush," Louis whispers brokenly. "Just, please. For a moment."

"Okay." Harry whispers back, shivering when a breeze picks up and ruffles them both. It's quiet for awhile, but Louis never lets go of him, clinging to him like his life depended on it, and Harry's arms are getting tired and he's getting a little hot like this, but he doesn't let go either, kissing the top of Louis' head and everywhere else he can reach.

Finally, Louis pulls away, cheeks dry but eyes still swimming with tears and he leans up to peck Harry's lips. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry breathes back, lips brushing against Louis' own. "I missed you."

Louis laughs, although it comes out strangled and forced. "I've missed you too.."

"I love you." He says, because he can't help it but when Louis goes quiet again, he misses it. Misses the sound of his voice.

"I think I love you too." 

And that's - He'll take that. That's one of the best things Harry's ever heard in his entire life, he can't help the way his whole face lights up at the statement. He doesn't care though, because Louis William Tomlinson thinks he loves him back and that's all that matters.

"I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"

**********

".... So he sent me somewhere in East Texas." Louis leans his head on Harry's shoulder.

They finally moved to the bench after some time and Louis never let go of Harry's hand - They never stopped touching each other since the hug, but Harry doesn't mind at all. "What happened there?"

"I just talked to a few priests. My dad," Louis chokes out a laugh. "My dad said he wanted to pray the gay out of me."

"Do you know who told him?" Harry demands at once. "I will fight them -"

Louis lets out a watery giggle. "Shut up, Hazza love." Rolling his eyes, he says, "You can't even kill a fly without feeling bad. But no, I don't. He won't tell me either.. All he said was that it was someone at the party. The priests in Texas - They - They made me do prayer several times a day and..."

Harry's quiet, thinking of who it could be, but Louis lets out another sob and Harry immediately wraps his arms around Louis' waist. He presses a kiss to the side of his face, wrapping his legs around Louis' body so they could properly cuddle. "It's okay, baby, you're here now."

"He hit me," Louis whispers causing a shiver to run up Harry's spine. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth and he's about to pull away and go wake up Robin to do something about it but Louis clings on to him tighter. "He's cried so many times these last few weeks, begging me to forgive him. He's only hit me a few times before, it's nothing too bad, I swear, it's like spanking a child -"

"That's wrong, Lou, and you know it -"

"It's fine," Louis shakes his head, hiccuping. "It's fine, I promise. He's begged me to forgive him, he spent all day at church confessing and - And, when I got back from Texas he said he didn't care anymore."

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyebrows come together then, loosening his grip to look at Louis, but Louis lets out a little noise and snuggles his face into Harry's neck. 

"He just, I don't know, said he wanted us to be okay again. He said it will take him a lot to forgive me, but God did this for a reason. That he'd accept me as long as I continue to go to church and respect our religion and - He just wants us okay. He knows it's wrong, but - But God also said to love your children and -"

"I know, Lou." Harry says when Louis begins to quicken up his words, causing another sob to break through his lips. He's still a little upset about the hitting part, so he breathes out. "You have to tell me if he hits you again, promise?"

"He won't," Louis begins to say, but Harry pulls back with an intensity in his eyes. "I promise."

"Thank you."

A certain calm quietness surrounds their bubble again and Louis sniffs while Harry wipes away his tears with his thumb, tracing down his cheekbone and his jawline before finally pressing down on Louis' bottom lip. It's swollen from all the biting he's been doing to it, so Harry leans forward to press a feather light kiss to it. "Hey, Haz?" 

Harry pulls away, smiling softly down at him. "Yeah, babe?"

"I don't think anymore," Louis mumbles and Harry stares down at him in confusion. Louis simply smiles slight up at him, his hand reaching up to brush off a strand of hair off Harry's cheek. "I'm definitely in love with you."

**********

Two mornings after, Louis finally shows up to school again.

The four boys already knew he'd be coming back today, since they had a little reunion yesterday. 

Harry was going a little bit crazy though. 

He didn't know how to act around Louis in public, he didn't know whether or not he could kiss him before he leaves for his next class or if he could hold his hand down the hallway or even if he could walk him to his next class. 

He was losing his mind just thinking about it. 

He tugs at one of his curls that keeps falling into his eye, pulling it back and watching as Louis, Niall and Zayn walk his way. 

Harry isn't stupid and neither is Louis. He hears the whispers about Louis, hears the different rumors that aren't even true. But Louis told each of the boys to keep their mouth shut and to promise not to tell anyone. 

They promised but only because Louis laughed and said it was funnier to keep them guessing anyway.

Harry tugs his watch further down his wrist and Liam smirks from beside him. "Calm down, bro. You're so obvious."

Harry is about to say something back, something about Zayn, but Niall's laughing loudly about something Louis has said. 

Louis is funny. He's always funny. Harry clears his throat before _those_ thoughts come back. 

Ever since Louis came back, he'd been stuck to his side. They had sex a total of four times already and Harry couldn't be happier. 

When the five of them walk down the corridor, Harry hadn't been paying attention to what Niall was talking about - Probably about some girl - until Louis grabs his hand, entangling their fingers. 

He looks up, but only to see Louis looking at Niall with pure interest. 

He stares at their hands for a moment, face lighting up when he looks back up again. Louis had reached for his hand blindly, searched for it even without looking. 

Harry's heart swells as he looks at the older boy, smiling to himself when Louis laughs loud and bright at something Zayn said, and he can't help but peck Louis' temple. 

It gets Louis' attention, because he turns around and gives Harry _that_ smile, the one where it nearly splits his face in half and the crinkles by his eyes nearly take up his whole eye sockets so he can't help but grin back. "You alright?"

"Better," Louis says quietly, stepping in front of him and giggling when Harry wraps his arms around his waist from behind, falling into step again. "Now that I'm with you."

Harry tries to control his heartbeat, grinning when the boys make gagging noises from beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes; I'll fix them asap.
> 
> Please let me know how you think! And don't forget to follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com). ily thank u


End file.
